


I'm... Expensive

by vampiretrans



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, eve is a milf, i just.. love girls, i wrote this in the notes section of my phone in a moment of weakness please be merciful, there's a knife but they are both into it + full consent here folks, this darn fantasy haunted me till i was Forced to write it down, villanelle is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiretrans/pseuds/vampiretrans
Summary: A short self indulgent take on The Kitchen Scene.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 50





	I'm... Expensive

"I'm... expensive." 

Without moving an inch, Eve looks up at Villanelle, "I'll give you anything you want."

Villanelle smirks, her eyes raking down Eve's body, landing on the knife poised at the other woman's belly. 

"Oh I think you know what I want," Villanelle preens. The knife drifts upwards. The point trails along Eve's body, maintaining almost enough pressure to tear her shirt and stratch the surface of her skin. Almost. Villanelle shifts even closer as she brings the knife to a halt at the top button of Eve's shirt. She places a hand on the other woman's chest, and slices the button clean off.

Villanelle tuts softly. "Cheap Eve, so cheap. The buttons are already begining to fall off this shirt," she saying, as she cuts off another button. She is smiling, but the look is unnerving, like the glee of a neibourhood cat after it has just murdered the family bird. 

Eve takes in a shaky breath. She inhales the distinctive scent of Villanelle's perfume and wishes she had just stopped breathing altogeather. Eve hears the plink of yet another button hitting the floor.

Eve shirt is now almost completely open. She presses forward slightly, signalling Villanelle to stop. And then she undoes the remaining two buttons herself.

Villanelle remains deadly still, but Eve feels her posture stiffen against her, and notices the cold hunger behind Villanelle's eyes grow heated. Taking this as encouragement, Eve slips her hand to the zipper of Villanelle's dress and undoes it. Slowly. Basking in how torturous it must be for the other woman to be completely at her mercy. The dress falls to the floor, and with it, Villanelle's resolve. Villanelle lets the knife drop so that she can use both her hands to tear off Eve's already undone top. "No fancy bra?" She asks, in her childlike voice. Her lips curl and the look is ugly, but all Eve can think is her lips her lips her lips.

Eve wets her lips just slightly. "You'll have to put in a request." And she grabs Villanelle's face and pulls her into a deep kiss.


End file.
